Familiarity
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: Act8. Jadeite needs a favor. Zoisite asks for one in return. Easy. But nothing is easy in the Dark Kingdom. PGSM. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**act.8**

**_Remember that scene in act.8, when Jadeite comes to ask Zoisite for a favor, and Zoisite is giving him an eerie smile... and some scenes later, they have obviously made a deal and Jadeite gets his favor, but we never get to hear what the details of that deal were. Perhaps I can help here..._**

Inspired by "In Exchange" by Zimarah on fanfiction-kirari-pgsm.

**_Warning: Non-consensual scenes._**

**_The Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom weren't nice guys. I even made a nicer Zoisite for this than what act.8 would warrant for. A lot nicer, actually._**

* * *

"I need a favor."

"Go away. I'm looking for the princess right now."

Jadeite's hand slammed down on the keys of the piano.

"Listen! I must defeat the Sailor Senshi!" he snarled.

Zoisite hated snarling, and about a hundred other things about Jadeite's grating voice, especially the ever present undertones of Beryl-sama-Beryl-sama-Beryl-sama-Beryl-sama-Beryl-sama.

So Jadeite wanted to please his Queen? How desperate exactly was he?

Zoisite smirked and played a little mocking laugh on the piano, right up to where Jadeite's hand still inexcusably held down some of the keys.

"I can take you on a Soul Flight. But my favor comes with a prize," he said.

"Of course," said Jadeite without even so much as blinking.

That desperate. Interesting.

Zoisite got up from his piano bench, and Jadeite finally took his hand off Zoisite's most beloved possession. It was about time.

Zoisite put a hand on Jadeite's shoulder and with gentle pressure urged him to kneel down.

Zoisite for the first time suspected that Jadeite had no idea what Zoisite could want, because all he did was look up to Zoisite questioningly, and absolutely clueless.

Zoisite opened his pants enough to allow Jadeite a glimpse of his precious parts.

"I assume you know how this is done, Jadeite?" he asked softly.

Jadeite's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

"You want a favor, I ask one in return," said Zoisite. What did Mister All-for-Beryl-sama think he was wasting Zoisite's time for? "I can help you, Jadeite. The question is: How much do you want it?"

He took his full set of favorables out and held them invitingly in his hand so that Jadeite could see them well.

"I'm certain you've pleasured yourself before, so you know how to start," he said. "And then you lick it."

"What? No?" shrieked Jadeite horrified, backing away from him. "No way!"

He shot up and retreated backwards so fast he fell to the floor again. There he sat, staring at Zoisite in shock, his face turning red from shame. Zoisite watched him coldly, put his entertainment centre back into his pants and returned to his piano.

Jadeite sat there, unable to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoisite shook his head and lifted his hand onto the keys of the piano to play a new song. He sure didn't have the patience to deal with someone who was that inexperienced.

The song was different now, not actively looking for the princess, merely about appreciating her long blond hair and her grace and strength. He was too upset to trace her directly. He hated having to calm down like this, he hated being distracted, even if it was by another blonde. Jadeite had no idea how lucky he was to get away with his annoying behaviour so easily.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jadeite sit where he had fallen down, disturbed, pouting, humiliated, but he tried not to think about him any more.

Then suddenly, Jadeite lifted his head, and quickly crawled under the piano. His blond head appeard between Zoisite's legs, and his gloved hands fumbled with Zoisite's pants.

Zoisite was surprised. He changed his song in midplay, and looked down. Jadeite didn't look up. Zoisite couldn't see much of his face, but he could tell that those hands down there worked with determination.

Eager to prove ourselves, are we? thought Zoisite. This had better be worth keeping him from looking for the princess.

He smirked and decided to give Jadeite another chance. It became increasingly hard to be angry at him anyway, because now Jadeite had started playing with Zoisite's balls. The fabric of the gloves made the touches blunt, but they still were effective, and Zoisite suddenly wondered if he would like to have his cock handled by gloved hands, too. He was quite certain he wouldn't like that, but at the same time, the thought of this angry and slightly frightened boy having a go at it with rough and eager grips made Zoisite excited though. And hard.

Zoisite hadn't expected it, but Jadeite was good at what he did down there. Just the right kind of teasing, just the right bit of unease from inexperienced moves, just the mixture of arrogance and earnest concentration on the job that got Zoisite expectant.

What a fast learner, thought Zoisite with a grin and shifted his weight so that his erection slightly grazed Jadeite's face. Jadeite's reaction came natural and without hesitation, a flick of his tongue against he base of Zoisite's cock that made Zoisite grasp for air.

Jadeite gave off a disapproving sneer.

Then he turned his head out of Zoi's reach, and continued to tease Zoisite's balls.

He wasn't trying to gain control? Yes, Jadeite had been a pleasant surprise so far, and that warm and vibrant feeling he was shooting up Zoisite's body was very, very good. But sure he could do even better, and there was still the question of hitting the piano that had to be resolved.

Zoisite left the piano to his left hand and ran his right hand through Jadeite's hair. Jadeite stubbornly went on with his hands, his grip now holding not only Zoisite's balls, but also the base of his cock, testing how he could move those three against each other.

Zoisite liked it, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he now took a handful of blond hair, tightened his grip until Jadeite moaned uncomfortably, and then led Jadeite's head where he wanted him to be.

Jadeite squirmed in his grip, and lifted up his head to shoot Zoisite a reproachful look. Zoisite only smiled down on him, played some grim, growling cock-humming melodies that he just knew had to vibrate Jadeite's precious parts. If there was one thing Jadeite was good at then it was picking up magic energies.

Sneering at me now?

His hand didn't let go of Jadeite's hair, and kept on pulling Jadeite closer, until Jadeite finally gave in and brought his mouth onto Zoi's cock.

That was better. Zoisite moaned and played a appreciative little bass line to send some more magic up and down the boy who promptly hummed in uneasy surprise, a dissonant sound that made Zoisite's nerves tingle.

The first strokes of Jadeite's tongue were light and hesitant, and a bit useless. They still amused Zoisite, but also made him impatient for Jadeite to start with what he was good at.

Wait a minute? He thought he knew what Jadeite was good at?

Yes. He thought he was familiar with this tongue, and those lips, and the little breathing sounds that Jadeite made without being aware of it.

Why would he be familiar with Jadeite licking his cock? Why would he have a very good idea what to do with the boy? He hadn't known Jadeite for very long, and didn't like him much, and he was entirely certain he had never had the boy in his pants before, and Jadeite's first reaction to suggesting it proved that Jadeite wasn't exactly familiar with the concept either.

It had to be that the boy was really good at reading someone's unspoken wishes, and eager to please. Yes, it had to be Jadeite's special talent. A sucker by nature.

Zoisite liked the idea. Jadeite was giving him his full attention now, no more fussing around. So this was probably not the time to get distracted. It had to be someone else Jadeite reminded him of. He sure would have remembered if he had done this before.

Jadeite got better and better the bolder and more dedicated he became. Zoisite sighed when a soft mouth closed around the hot tip of his cock while gloved fingers moved roughly up and down his length.

That hands made Zoisite angry, they really did. But he was powerless against them because now Jadeite's wet, hot mouth had taken over what had become his artistic centre right now, and Zoisite couldn't play the piano any longer and had to express himself with his voice from here on.

His right hand still rested in Jadeite's hair, and moved with the head, but there was no need to direct the boy any more. Jadeite had found his challenge, and found out all the ways how to make Zoisite moan and squirm and obviously made it his game to drive Zoisite insane with pleasure.

Thankfully, Zoisite got a grip of himself before he let things get entirely out of control. He sure didn't intend to come in Jadeite's mouth somewhere under the piano. Not now that Jadeite was getting the hang of this and probably ready to do some more for his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled Jadeite's head back, just in time while his cock was at his hardest. Jadeite looked up questioningly, and a bit annoyed. Zoisite shook his head, told Jadeite not to rush things, and tugged at Jadeite's arm. It took no more than a gentle nudge for Jadeite to climb on his lap and sit there.

The bench of the piano had just the right size to have a someone rest his knees left and right of the player while sitting on him.

Jadeite was instantly comfortable and seemed to like the new turn of events, he towered over Zoisite and smirked down on him triumphantly. But his mouth must have become bored. The second Zoisite's lips touched Jadeite's in a light, testing kiss, Jadeite responded by eagerly exploring Zoisite's mouth, very much like he had done somewhere else only a few moments before.

Zoisite tasted himself on Jadeite's lips, but most of all he tasted Jadeite's desire. Right now, Jadeite wasn't doing this for Queen Beryl any more. He, Zoisite, had managed to fuck some sense into Jadeite's mouth and made him forget their imprisonment. For as long as this lasted, Jadeite was...

_Mine._

Something in Zoisite exploded, something he hadn't even known to be there.

For the first time, he fully realized how much he wanted that young Shitennou. All that gold, all that pink, all that heat, it was like holding a summer day in his hands, while the black leather and the sparkle of the sash reminded him that this little ray of sunshine could put up quite the nasty fight if he wanted to.

The clothes looked great, but they had to go.

Somehow, Zoisite knew he would keep his clothes on, but Jadeite wouldn't, and undressed him while they had fun kissing.

Jadeite didn't seem to mind at all. And yes, it was even much, much better to have a naked Jadeite in his arms. Jadeite looked amazing, smelled amazing, and sounded amazing. Zoisite took off his gloves to let his hands run over Jadeite's golden skin, through all that blond hair, over the two lonely little freckles on his nose, across the slim neck, down the back, and it felt amazing, too. He pulled Jadeite closer, as close as possible, and his mouth firmly took possession of that eager tongue and those shiny pink lips. Already their embrace had become closer, their kisses deeper and their moves searching each other.

But Zoisite's hands and face weren't the only skin that were exposed to Jadeite's body. At first, Jadeite was a bit shy when Zoisite's cock touched him. He made little astonished sounds into Zoisite's mouth, unbearable, disharmonic, addicting little sounds that ran a chill down Zoisite's spine.

But then Jadeite realized that Zoisite felt these touches just as much as he did, and of course, being Jadeite and unable to pass a chance to exploit someone else's weakness, he started teasing Zoisite back.

Zoisite felt like fainting each time Jadeite moved against him. Sure, it was no more than a promise yet, but ah, that promise punched him in the stomach and made his cock desperate.

Zoisite's hand was moving down to get a hold of one of Jadeite's buttocks. Jadeite was wiry, but his cheeks were round and soft. So soft that he lingered longer on them, letting his hand run over them before he started to tease his way further. Jadeite let out a surprised cry into his mouth, but then was even more eager to move closer and kiss didn't care any more that he was going too far and way too fast with this. Jadeite should have been scared but only moved encouragingly. Somehow, Zoisite's hand knew where Jadeite would want it to go, just like Jadeite knew Zoisite liked to feel his lover's weight on him. Zoisite made the mistake to glance down between two kisses and the sight of Jadeite's erection pointing out of blond curls was just so much pink and gold and lust and need that it engraved some madness into Zoisite's head.

He was, had been, would be fucking Jadeite. He knew it. He could already feel the short, hard pushes he'd make into him, and feel the hard grip of Jadeite's hands, hear his gasps and moans...

Past, present and future became one thought, one certainty, one purpose, he wouldn't even have to try, it was already a matter of fact. Things were falling into place, he was taking Jadeite.

It was perfect... inevitable... exstatic... and eerie...

Deja vu. That's what it was.

Zoisite broke the kiss with Jadeite.

Jadeite looked at him questioningly.

"Have we... done this before?" panted Zoisite.

Jadeite shook his head. "I've only known you for a short time."

"Does it feel familiar to you?"

"Feels good," said Jadeite uncertain. Then he turned his head away. "I've never done it with a man... I mean... I would remember it, wouldn't I?"

Zoisite chuckled and put a hand on Jadeite's cheek. Jadeite didn't need much encouragement to turn his shining blue eyes back to him.

"Then you're very talented," said Zoisite and sent a smile up to Jadeite, "because you're doing really well, sunshine, for someone who's not used to it."

Jadeite laughed happily.

The sound cut deep into Zoisite's heart. He had never heard Jadeite laugh before, never... but he had a feeling he should have. Yes, he should. He could't remember it, but he could feel it. The same way Jadeite could't remember making love to him, but knew how to do it so well that he fell into the moves like into an old habit.

There was no way in hell that the virgin boy who had been disturbed by the thought of getting sexual with him only a short time ago could sit here expectant and confident like this. Jadeite was not getting fucked on Zoisite for the first time whether he knew it or not. Something was wrong here, but it wasn't the naked laughing boy on his lap. That felt quite right.

Zoisite thought he should ask Jadeite more questions, but there was Jadeite's soft skinned bony body grazing him in ways that he could't stand any longer, and the way Jadeite's chest was heaving with quick gasps of breath, there was the matter of finally getting into Jadeite, and there was also the matter of not doing anything that would make Queen Beryl suffocate that laugh in Jadeite's throat.

That kind of thing hadn't worried Zoisite before, but now it did.

And so Zoisite banished the doubts.

He gave Jadeite a smirk.

"Do you trust me, Jadeite?" he asked.

Jadeite smirked back. "I trust no one."

"Good. Because I might not... aaah!"

Jadeite, that little devil... instead of the shy nudges he had given Zoisite's cock earlier, he was now fully attacking, his body squeezed anyhing Zoisite held dear with all he had, and Zoisite could only move harder into it because he needed more, more!

"Aaaah!"

Damnit Zoisite wanted to keep at least some pride in his self restraint, but he didn't stand a chance.

After a few more teases from Jadeite, he couldn't stand it any more, and he pushed half of his length into Jadeite before he came to his senses and slowed down.

Jadeite cried out in shock. For a moment, the game was off, and Jadeite stared at Zoisite, eyes wide open, unbelieving.

Quickly, Zoisite's hand pulled him down by the neck, back into their kiss, and as expected, Jadeite followed the lead. The moment Jadeite's tongue touched his, Jadeite let out a greedy sigh, and Zoisite knew Jadeite wouldn't back out again.

Zoisite smiled and slipped his hand in between them to grab that tempting pink cock that had driven him insane before and see if he couldn't distract Jadeite a bit. He could do that very well, he knew exactly what Jadeite needed, but it distracted himself even more. His hand around Jadeite's cock, and Jadeite's voice in his ears,

Jadeite relaxed. A rocking of hips and a firm hand on his neck was all it then took, and Jadeite started pushing himself down on Zoisite with nervous, testing small movements.

It hurt, and he moaned, but he only became more determined.

Zoisite made some feeble attempts to slow him, but Jadeite only kissed him harder and put a hand on the fist around his cock to make him go faster.

And then Jadeite reached that point where his pain fuelled his lust, and it filled his voice with harmonies that left scratchmarks on Zoisite's soul.

Now it didn't matter any more if he had to give up his control over events, it didn't matter that Jadeite had taken over, all that mattered now was that they didn't stop.

There they were, the short, rough thrusts, like in Zoisite's memory, there was Jadeite's hard grip, his ragged breath, his impatient grunts, his demanding kisses. Only much, much better than in Zoisite's memory.

_Me. He wants me._

_Not you, Queen Beryl._

_Five minutes with me and he forgets all about you._

He was fully in Jadeite's hands now, and it shouldn't have surprised him that Jadeite knew exactly how to drive him merciless forward and then hold him up at that unbearable stage of floating on the top of the wave.

Looks like at same point in the past, Kunzite has passed some of his dirty tricks on to the boy, thought Zoisite. And what a fast learner he is.

When Jadeite picked up speed and stopped again the second time, Zoisite was desperate enough to cry out.

To Zoisite's utter surprise, Jadeite's gaze softened, and his eyes scanned Zoisite's face in honest concern.

Zoisite felt a silly and pathetic urge to beg.

He dismissed it. Damnit, this was him fucking Jadeite because he had been insufferable and obnoxious. Begging was out of the question!

So he just gave Jadeite a grim stare, but Jadeite only returned an unimpressed smirk. Then, slowly, testing, and challending, Jadeite let his lips wander over Zoisite's face.

He was going to go even slower! Zoisite was horrified. For a moment, he was certain he would lose it, throw the boy to the floor, jump him with a yell and finish this fuck the hard way.

But damn, Jadeite looked pretty tall from here, and could as every one knew move with the speed of a snake, and suddenly Zoisite wasn't so certain any more if he could risk an open fight. But he still had a hold of that cock that thought it was a virgin, and he could do some very slow things to it that worked wonderful.

Jadeite gasped for air.

And gasped again.

And furiously turned back to their old hard and fast pace again, making them both cry out and glare at each othe.

Yes, Zoisite had kind of known that you only needed to think of challenge in the presence of Jadeite, and IT WAS ON. But damn, this was insane.

Unfortunately, anger worked on him, and each time Jadeite pushed himself on Zoisite's already desperate cock, Zoisite wanted him even more and took out all his protest about this by kissing back angrier and letting his hand squeeze Jadeite's cock right where it would get noticed. No more time to enjoy the nice view, no more friendly touches, this was getting serious.

No one was in control now any more.

They finished this too rough and too fast. At least Jadeite came first and gave Zoisite some seconds of bliss when he stopped struggling and let Zoisite have him.

_MINE, Queen Beryl. _

_US. SHITENNOU._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Not certain about this chapter. Not certain at all. Sometimes I like it because I'd rather not think that Zoisite framed Jadeite and made fun of him for falling for it. Sometimes I think fluffling up the original material isn't the best way to deal with it. Oh well. You can always ignore this chapter in the future if you don't like it and move on to the next which has more yaoi in it. :)**_

Zoisite sent Jadeite's spirit form to where Sailor Moon was. He had suggested that Jadeite got some rest, but Jadeite didn't want to hear about it.

He couldn't do much for Jadeite while he was away, because he had to play his music to keep up the spell. Sending someone else was tricky.

When Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter attacked Jadeite, Zoisite realized Jadeite had no idea what Soul Flight could do. And more important, what it couldn't.

He had to tear Jadeite out of the flight way too fast, and still it was way too late.

Jadeite dropped to the floor. His body cringed and twitched from pain. He could hardly breathe. His eyes were dark and hurt Zoisite from looking at them.

"Zoisite!" Jadeite tried to call, but only could get out some croaky voice. "Zoisite, am I going to die?"

Zoisite's hand ran through his hair and cupped his face.

No, of course not, don't be silly, he wanted to say, don't worry, Jadeite, don't worry...

But he couldn't. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't lie to Jadeite.

"I don't know," he whispered and saw in Jadeite's eyes that the boy had known it already.

This was bad.

"But don't be afraid," he continued.

"I'm not," whispered Jadeite. "But it hurts!"

"Sh, Jadeite. Everything is going to be alright."

"Zoisite... I need... dark energy. Bring me to... Beryl-sama..."

Zoisite shook his head.

"She can get you herself if she wants you so badly. I'm not going to hand you over to her."

Jadeite stared at him, shocked, and furious.

"You would let me die like this?"

Zoisite waited a moment before he replied calmly: "Death is better than this here."

"But I don't want to die!"

"Don't you see that there won't be death where there isn't life?"

Jadeite didn't understand. He shivered harder, when a new wave of pain ran through his body.

Then, a few quieter moments followed, and Jadeite almost relaxed.

His eyes, darkened from pain and shock, sought Zoisite's face.

"We made love," Jadeite breathed, looking at him in what almost seemed to be astonishment.

Zoisite held his breath for a second. That was not what they had made.

"Yes," he said softly.

"You bastard."

Zoisite chuckled.

"Yes."

"Don't do that again."

Zoisite bent forward until his face was almost on Jadeite's and smirked.

"I most certainly will do that again."

"Then you better hurry," grumbled Jadeite with grim sarcasm.

Zoisite didn't feel like smiling at all, but he just couldn't help it.

"Not now, Jadeite," he said with a mocking tone in his voice. "But next time we meet. Definitely."

Jadeite's pained face lost a bit of its sharp tension.

"Was I that good?" he asked. Innocently. Like only a freshly fucked and then freshly fucked up Jadeite could be innocent because he still knew nothing about anything.

Zoisite smiled.

_I'll never forget how I heard you laugh._

"You were doing really well, for someone who's not used to it."

But then there was this tug at him, this pressing urge to go to duty, and the realization that he was letting the princess slip away while he was petting Jadeite who would die or not just as well without him but wouldn't forgive him to fail Queen Beryl.

He still failed them both.

By the time he had pinned down the princess' location and lost it again, Jadeite was unconscious and pale as wax.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen Beryl returned Jadeite to his stone form.

She punished Zoisite excessively until he felt he hadn't left anywhere that didn't hurt and she wouldn't even finish when he lost consciousness. He accepted it. He deserved it.

After that, she didn't allow him near her any more for a long time.

Zoisite was left alone with his questions and his piano.

From now on, he played only pieces that would help him concentrate on those shadowy memories.

Had he ever had sex with Jadeite before?

Especially Jadeite, if he had really been the frightened virgin that he thought he was, would he have been able to stroke him and suck him like this? To climb on his lap and kiss him and ride him senseless like this?

No.

He and Jadeite had done it before. But where? When? And why didn't they remember it? Why would they forget such a thing? What was wrong with their memories?

_What was wrong with their memories...?_

He changed the melody into something more sombre and painful.

There was something else that bothered him. That was the feeling that being a Shitennou meant something entirely different from what he thought it did. That holding a Shitennou in your arms was like coming home to a place you didn't know existed.

For as long as he could remember, the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom had been only rivals. None of them was a threat to Zoisite, but they were indeed bothersome, and noisy. Especially Kunzite.

Then Kunzite had slept with him. And it had changed Kunzite, so that he didn't only question Queen Beryl, but the whole existence of the Dark Kingdom. He started talking about a former life, but before Zoisite could ask him about it, Queen Beryl sealed Kunzite's memories away and exiled him in the human world where she didn't allow Zoisite to go.

Zoisite hadn't received memories at that time, but he was wondering now if Kunzite had.

Maybe the same thing had happened like when he had been with Jadeite.

With the contact had come memories and feelings of belonging together, and appreciation.

Had Kunzite discovered the same thing that he was discovering now? Had Kunzite felt that the connections between the Shitennou ran deeper and older, too?

Had Kunzite discovered... feelings?

He now regretted that he had been avoiding Kunzite when his fellow Shitennou all the sudden had been so needy of company. With what he knew now, he would have endured Kunzite's mood swings and the crowded feeling he got whenever someone entered the room.

Could it be they had slept with each other before, too?

No. Zoisite would most definitely have remembered _that._

His memory, no matter how incomplete, couldn't be that bad.

One couldn't forget such thing. They all couldn't have forgotten such things.

Or could they?

If Queen Beryl could seal Kunzite's memories, she could seal everyone's.

_Queen Beryl._


	6. Chapter 6

One night, he took a Soul Flight to see the human that Kunzite had become. He just stood there for a long time, watching the sleeping man. He slept naked, a white crumpled sheet slung across his waist, his body looking even more human and real against the white, his cock soft and sleepy in his nest of black hair.

Zoisite couldn't take his eyes off him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so innocent. And so tempting. Zoisite had never seen Kunzite entirely naked, or resting peaceful, and thought he'd never be truly desperate again because he had this memory now to make him smile. That sight had been worth the Soul Flight already.

Zoisite knew he should leave the man alone, but he couldn't. Against better knowledge, he listened to that tiny spark of hope that Kunzite could find some old memories again if he triggered them.

Slowly he took off his gloves and stroked the cheek of the sleeping man.

"Kunzite," he whispered.

He smiled when he felt morning stubble scratching his hand, and for a moment had a clear picture of what that stubble would do to the skin of his thighs and balls when Kunzite would give him mean teasing kisses there, and that was a very happy thought indeed.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw a slight change. The sleeping man's penis filled up to a half expectant state.

Surprised, Zoisite took his hand off the sleeper's cheek and stared at the thing. How did that happen?

Just from hearing his name whispered in his sleep, just from sensing a horny Zoisite in Soul Flight form by his bed?

He remembers, thought Zoisite happily. Somehow, he must remember.

He felt so excited that he wanted to kiss that part of Kunzite that had greeted him so amiably. But then he wouldn't see Kunzite's face, and he was desperate to catch any sign of recognition there, no matter how tiny.

Kunzite still was fast asleep, so Zoisite gave in to the temptation of those curved lips that seemed to mock him even in their sleep, and kissed them, while his hand came to rest on Kunzite's cock, stealing a familiar sensation when he touched it.

With a shocked gasp, the man woke up.

He jumped to the far end of the room, clutching his bedsheet to himself, and collapsed into a heap of fear.

"Please, Mr. Ghost, sir, stay away from me!"

Zoisite gave him credit for not screaming and alerting the whole neighborhood, but still, being called a ghost was disturbing.

"I'm not here to harm you. Please calm down."

But even when he calmed down somewhat, that man made it clear that all he wanted was the ghost to leave him alone.

"Do you remember me?" Zoisite asked softly, ignoring the sinking feeling he had about the look of despair in those familiar eyes. "Does anything about me bring on any memories? Please, this is important."

But the man only shook his head. In a dignified, most Kunzite-oid manner, on top of it. "I have no memories at all."

Zoisite knew instantly that this wasn't true.

"I can detect when you're lying, so don't do it. What do you remember?"

"I don't remember you, I swear. I only remember things out of my nightmares. There's always blood and pain. I don't have real memories, and I don't want any memories like that. Are you a ghost of my past?"

"Something like that..."

"Please, if I have done you wrong in life, tell me what I can do to put your soul to rest, but don't come haunting me any more. Please!"

Zoisite sighed. Then he gave Kunzite a little smile.

"Okay. If you really don't want me to, I won't come back. I never wanted to scare you. I'm sorry. Please take care of yourself. Others may come, and not all of them in peace. Don't let your guard down."

And with those words, he ended the Soul Flight.

Zoisite knew he couldn't bother Kunzite again without playing into Queen Beryl's punishment.

_Queen Beryl._

He still hadn't answers, he still hadn't his memories.

But he wouldn't give up.

That was the day Zoisite started sleeping with Nephrite, much to Nephrite's confusion.

That, and working on a song that could bring back memories.


End file.
